Endless Dream
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Casi ha pasado un año desde que ambos se convirtieron en pareja y, sin embargo... ¿Ha sido todo un sueño?. IchiHime.


**Endless Dream  
**

**- Kurosaki-kun, ¿te gustaría...?**

**- Lo siento, Inoue, pero no va a poder ser. Estoy ocupado...**

¿Cuántas veces lo habría escuchado ya? Inoue Orihime no sabría decirlo.

Ya hacía casi un año desde aquella noche, casi un año desde que él llegó a su puerta y, sin mayores explicaciones, la besó. Ya hacía casi un año desde que Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime se habían convertido, oficialmente, en pareja y, durante todo aquel año, no podía haberles ido mejor: Eran la pareja perfecta a los ojos de todos sus amigos y, desde que se habían confesado sus sentimientos, siempre habían sido capaces de confiar en el otro. Habían tenido problemas en alguna ocasión, por supuesto, pero comparados con lo que habían tenido que pasar antes de estar juntos, los problemas que les habían surgido una vez se vieron envueltos en una relación parecían tan terriblemente triviales que, más de una vez, cuando alguno de los amigos que menos idea tenían de aquello a lo que habían estado sometidos durante tanto tiempo hablaba de que estaban pasando por una crisis de pareja no podían hacer más que reirse sin darle importancia. Durante la práctica totalidad de un año, todo había parecido ser un paseo, en el que el mayor de los problemas no era más que un pequeño inconveniente...

Pero eso había cambiado.

No sabía cuándo, ni cómo, ni por qué, pero desde hacía varias semanas, el comportamiento de su novio se había vuelto tan extraño que apenas sí lo reconocía: La evitaba constantemente, no devolvía sus llamadas y, cuando parecía que había conseguido un rato a solas para poder hablar con él, el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados parecía haber conseguido, de algún modo, algo en lo que involucrarse que le impedía estar con ella. Las primeras veces, Inoue no le había dado mayor importancia: Sabía lo importante que para Ichigo era estudiar y sacar buenas notas en los exámenes y lo en serio que se tomaba sus responsabilidades, tanto aquellas de un estudiante normal como las de Shinigami sustituto, y sabía perfectamente lo difícil que era compaginar ambas facetas y aún así tener tiempo para lo que había entre ellos, más de una vez habían hablado del tema, pero, con todo, en ningún momento habían llegado al punto de distanciarse tanto.

Cuando pasaron un par de semanas y su novio continuó evitándola, ella empezó a preguntarse lo que que podía estar pasando, lo que podía estar manteniendo a Ichigo alejado de ella, y trató de buscar una explicación: Su novio no parecía querer decirle nada, así que recurrió a sus amigos comunes. Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Abarai-kun, incluso Kuchiki-san... Pero todos y cada uno de ellos parecían estar también determinados a no dejar que la chica se enterase de lo que estaba pasando y, cuando ella sacaba el tema de Ichigo, todos parecían mirar hacia otro lado y cambiar de tema.

Huelga decir, esta situación no era una que la hiciese sentirse cómoda sino, más bien, todo lo contrario. Y, al final, incluso ella empezó a darle vueltas a la posibilidad de que no ocurriese nada, de que, simplemente, lo que tenían se había agotado: Que todo aquel año había sido un sueño que había durado demasiado y que ya era hora de despertar, que Kurosaki-kun había hecho lo posible para que funcionase pero, pese a sus esfuerzos, no había podido ser ... Que sus amigos lo sabían y, sólo por no hacerle daño, se lo ocultaban, intentando que ella olvidase el tema.

Pero Inoue Orihime no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso acabase así, no después de lo que habían pasado para estar juntos, no después de los años de dudas, miedos e inseguridades... No después de haber tocado el cielo con las yemas de los dedos.

No iba a permitir que todo ello se acabase sin luchar. Estaba claro que algo le ocurría a Kurosaki-kun y, si era así, iba a averiguarlo, costase lo que costase, tuviese que hacer lo que tuviese que hacer para ello y, si los medios convencionales no funcionaban, entonces tendría que usar tácticas mucho, muchísimo, más agresivas.

Cuando, esa misma tarde, se personó en casa de su mejor amiga, el rostro de Tatsuki-chan dejó bien claro que no la esperaba: En su gesto estaba dibujada una expresión de terror que, por un instante, la sorprendió, pero estaba decidida a no dejar que eso la detuviese. Pese a los ruegos de Tatsuki por reunirse en otra ocasión y sus intentos de convencerla de que aquel no era el momento más adecuado para hablar, Inoue no estaba dispuesta a ceder, así que unos minutos más tarde y, tras usar un nivel de picardía que no sabía que tenía, y que pasaba por extender por el instituto rumores de que su amiga estaba interesada en Chizuru, con las consecuencias que ello impolicaba, la chica consiguió escabullirse entre su amiga y el marco de la puerta mientras esta se recuperaba del shock y se abrió camino por las escaleras, subiendo al piso de arriba en menos tiempo del que su amiga tuvo para gritarle que se detuviese.

Y, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una escena, como poco, curiosa. Y, pronto, Tatsuki-chan estaba a su lado, mirándola con expresión molesta.

**- ¡Oye, Orihime! ¿A qué se supone que ha venido eso? ¿No te han dicho nunca que es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de una de tus amigas sin estar ella dentro?**

Sin embargo, lo único que ella podía hacer era parpadear. Miró toda la habitación, haciendo un barrido rápido y, desde luego, la vio más desordenada que de costumbre, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la presencia en el suelo de numerosas revistas de decoración, todas abiertas, y algunas fotografías en el suelo de un lugar que la chica pelirroja no podía reconocer. Inoue no supo en un primer momento qué estaba pasando, pero cuando Tatsuki siguió su línea visual y se afanó para recoger las revistas antes de que ella viese nada más, le quedó claro lo que estaba pasando allí, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

**- Tatsuki-chan, tú...**

**- ¡No, no es lo que parece! ¡Te juro que yo, yo no...!**

**- ¿Estás pensando en decorar tu cuarto, Tatsuki-chan?**

El silencio se hizo por unos instantes.

**- ¿Qué...?**

**- ¡Jo, Tatsuki-chan! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Puedo ayudarte! ¡Podríamos poner dinosaurios, y aliens! ¡Y fantasmas! ¿Te gustan los fantasmas, verdad? Y el papel pintado de puerros nunca pasa de moda...**

El rostro de Tatsuki al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga fue notorio pero, entre la sorpresa y una sonrisa nerviosa, dejó escapar un misterioso suspiro de alivio que, para Inoue, no pasó desapercibido. Sin embargo, no entendía qué era tan embarazoso... No era la primera vez que la ayudaba con los asuntos de decoración y, si pretendía hacer algo con su habitación, podía haberle llamado. Toda esa tarde fue pasada entre risas por las dos amigas, mientras la pelirroja intentaba buscar el mejor modo de que los puerros combinasen con los dinosaurios y Tatsuki trataba de convencerla de que, quizá, no fuese la mejor idea.

Para cuando Inoue quiso darse cuenta, la tarde prácticamente había acabado ya y empezaba a ser la hora de volver a casa, sin embargo, el darse cuenta de la hora dibujó un rostro de preocupación y cierta lástima en el rostro antes jubiloso de la chica pelirroja, un rostro que, para su amiga, no pasó desapercibido.

**- Orihime... ¿Ocurre algo?**

**- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Tatsuki-chan?**

**- Es Ichigo, ¿verdad?**

La pregunta se le clavó como un puñal. Acababa de recordar por qué había ido allí en primer lugar y, al hacerlo, también volvió a su mente el recuerdo de la difícil situación que estaba atravesando... Como si se sintiese culpable, la chica pelirroja se dio cuenta de que había pasado toda una tarde, que había preferido dedicar a hablar acerca de Ichigo, hablando de decoración. Se sentía tan estúpida que casi podría haberse golpeado... Y, sin embargo, su amiga le sonrió tranquilamente cuando esta asintió.

**- Estoy...**

**- Preocupada por él. Sí, me he dado cuenta... ¿Qué ha hecho ese idiota esta vez?**

No sabía por dónde podía empezar. El recordarlo le dolía... Pero, finalmente, tras unos momentos de meditación, la chica acabó confesando lo que le había estado preocupando a su amiga, quien se limitó a escuchar con un gesto comprensivo, sin decir una palabra. Para cuando terminó, lo único que Tatsuki hizo fue esbozar la misma sonrisa comprensiva y acercarse a su mejor amiga... Se mantuvo unos instantes quieta, ante ella, y acabó por abrazarla.

**- Tatsuki-chan...**

**- Hime... Sé que ese tonto es un cabezadura, y que no hay forma de sacarle nada cuando quiere, pero, dime una cosa... ¿Crees en él?**

**- ¿Tatsuki-chan?**

**- ¿Bien?**

La pregunta la había sorprendido. Creía en él o, al menos, quería hacerlo... Pero no podía saber lo que estaba pensando y, si su novio no se lo decía, no podía hacer otra cosa que tener miedo. Podía haberle pasado algo, podía ocurrirle cualquier cosa y, sin embargo, él no se lo diría jamás. Incluso... Era posible que ya no la quisiese. ¿Que si creía en él? En otra ocasión, hubiese contestado que sí, sin duda... Pero en esas circunstancias...

**- No... No sé lo que pensar, Tatsuki-chan. Tengo miedo... No... No puedo saber lo que piensa si no me lo dice. Quiero pensar que todo va a estar bien, pero...**

**- Ya veo...**

El silencio se hizo unos instantes. Nadie parecía especialmente dispuesto a romperlo hasta que, finalmente, Tatsuki pareció suspirar.

**- ¡Al cuerno! ¿Sabes qué te digo? Tienes razón. No puedes hacer nada si él no te dice lo que está pasando y no podrás hacer nada si de verdad lo vuestro no tiene arreglo, así que mi propuesta es que esperes una semana para hablar con él. De hecho, diré más: Estoy tan segura de que en ese tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad que, si dentro de una semana no se ha arreglado todo, nos juntaremos las dos, y le pegaremos la paliza de su vida por hacerte daño. Pero, hasta que no pase esa semana, vamos a darle tiempo para que se busque una excusa. ¿Es un trato?**

La pelirroja se sorprendió, miró a su amiga, buscando algo que pudiese indicarle que estaba de broma, pero no vio nada... ¿Realmente...?

**- Hime... ¿Confías en Ichigo, verdad?**

Aquello fue todo lo que necesitó que le preguntase. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y, tras limpiarse un par de lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir, asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente... Quizá fuese una tontería, o quizá no, pero hablar con su amiga le había ayudado mucho. Tatsuki conocía bien a Ichigo... Y si ella creía tanto en él, ¿cómo podía no hacerlo ella?

Esa noche, ambas la pasaron juntas. Hablaron de cosas de chicas, discutieron de los viejos tiempos y, cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama, lo hicieron juntas, como tantas otras veces tanto tiempo atrás. E Inoue sintió que, de alguna forma, un pedacito de su antigua vida había vuelto con ella. Un pedacito que la chica morena esperó que aguantase...

Un pedacito que le dio fuerzas para esperar.

**- Esta semana lo decidirá todo, Ichigo... No la fastidies.**

Y, cerrando la ventana, la chica volvió junto a su amiga.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron como todos los inmediatamente anteriores: Las clases se le hicieron tediosas y, sin que pudiese evitarlo, Inoue se vio a sí misma dirigir la mirada de cuando en cuando a su novio, que parecía, como de costumbre, ocupado... Y, aunque en algún momento le pareció sentir su mirada sobre ella, le bastaba con girar la suya para darse cuenta de que, nuevamente, lo debía haber imaginado.

Sin embargo, recordó el trato que había hecho con Tatsuki y, usándolo como ancla, se obligó a ser fuerte. Cuando la clase terminó, Ichigo se fue del aula de los primeros, con tanta prisa como lo había hecho esos últimos días, y ella fue capaz de reprimir sus ganas de ir hacia donde él estaba para detenerle y tratar de hablar con él... En lugar de eso, recogió sus libros en silencio y se dirigió al club de costura, como hacía cada martes que pasaba.

En algún momento, las voces de sus compañeros parecieron preguntarle qué hacía yendo hacia el club cuando el presidente había dado un cese temporal a las actividades, pero ella no les prestó atención. Casi fue hacia allí de forma automática y, cuando llegó, se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta, así que aspiró aire durante un instante y, cuando hubo llenado de aire sus pulmones, empujó la puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido.

Y lo que le saludó fue una vista, sin lugar a dudas, extraña.

En el club de costura siempre acostumbraba a haber maniquíes y trabajos de sus compañeros, pero en esa ocasión, le sorprendió ver un número bastante elevado de trajes que parecían de fiesta: La mayor parte de los masculinos, de muy variadas tallas, eran negros, mientras que los femeninos tenían además de una similar variedad de tallas, una gran gama de colores. Sin embargo, el que más le llamó la atención fue un hermoso vestido largo de fiesta, con volantes: Brillaba tanto que casi parecía que lo hubiesen cosido con hilo diamantado, y la chica pelirroja se vio tan atraida hacia el mismo que fue incapaz de no acercarse y observarlo. El tacto era de seda, y el olor que desprendía era suave, como si lo hubiesen perfumado. Aquel vestido... No sabía si era obra de los miembros del club de costura, pero era precioso... Y se sorprendió descolgándolo de su maniquí y poniéndoselo por encima.

Se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo como una tonta... Parecía de su talla. Y, de algún modo, se imaginó con él puesto, entrando a un baile donde su príncipe la esperaba, y bailando. De repente, sintió como si los ojos se le humedeciesen, y tuvo que llevarse una mano a los mismo para contener las lágrimas... Pero, antes de poder sollozar, una voz se escuchó a su espalda.

**- ¿Inoue-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué estás...?**

Se dio la vuelta. Cuando el chico que allí había se dio la cuenta de lo que tenía entre las manos, o quizá de sus lágrimas (le era difícil estar segura), su gesto cambió a una expresión a medio camino entre la sorpresa, y la molestia.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado, Inoue-san? ¿Va todo bien?**

Hubiese querido decir que sí, pero las palabras no le salían. Al final, todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreir como buenamente pudo y, cerrando los ojos, mirar hacia los vestidos, intentando desviar el tema de atención.

**- ¡Ishida-kun, qué vestidos! Dime, ¿los has hecho tú? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Son muy bonitos...**

En aquel momento, la mirada de Ishida pasó a ser una de completo terror. Durante unos instantes se quedó en completo silencio, pero acabó por ajustarse las gafas.

**- S... Sí... Bueno, no quería que los viese nadie hasta que estuviesen terminados, por eso lo mantuve en secreto... Son para... El club de teatro. Una función... Sí, eso es...**

Cuando Inoue escuchó esas palabras, de repente se sintió como si hubiese interrumpido el trabajo de un artista, y su mirada a medio camino entre la vergüenza y el pánico fue bien visible... Ishida pareció anticipar su reacción y, antes de que pudiese decir nada, se adelantó.

**- ¡No, Inoue-san! ¡No quiero decir que esté mal que los hayas visto! Es sólo que no esperaba verte por aquí y... Bueno... Me da un poco de vergüenza que los veas. Pero... Me alegra que te gusten.**

El silencio se hizo por unos instantes en que ninguno de los dos parecía decir nada. Ishida dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras que, por su lado, la chica pelirroja miró el vestido con un sonrojo. No sabía exactamente cómo pedirlo pero, tras unos instantes, acabó por formular la pregunta.

**- Ishida-kun... Crees que... ¿Podría probármelo?**

El joven la miró durante unos instantes con una expresión de duda. No sabía qué decirle pero, cuando observó su rostro, acabó por sonreir sintiéndose derrotado, y se encogió de hombros, antes de señalarle en una dirección.

**- Por supuesto. Necesitaría ver cómo queda, de todas formas... Ya sabes dónde está el probador.**

Y, con una sonrisa, la chica se retiró.

Unos instantes después, Ishida la miraba como si estuviese viendo algo salido de otro mundo: El vestido era bello, sin duda, y de una confección magnífica, pero supo que lo que lo hacía lucir no era verdaderamente su habilidad como costurero, sino la calidad de quien lo llevaba... Mientras Inoue caminaba tímidamente con él puesto, vistiendo unos zapatos de un color blanquecino, levemente rosáceo, el joven de cabellos oscuros no podía más que observarla como si hubiese visto a un ángel descender del cielo, lo que hizo que el rojo tiñese sus mejillas. Y, por algún acto reflejo, esto provocó un sonrojo en la chica, que pareció mucho más bella con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas... Ishida se sentía tan hechizado que tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia la chica, deteniéndose cuando apenas los separaba un metro escaso. Esta simplemente miró hacia adelante.

**- Bien... ¿Qué... qué tal me queda?**

Sabía que debía haber dicho algo como "fabuloso, fantástico" o algo similar, pero, de algún modo, todo se quedaba corto. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tenderle una mano y mirarla, sonriendo levemente.

**- ... ¿Te importa si bailamos?**

La chica se sorprendió por la oferta pero, tras un instante de duda, acabó aceptando. Tomó la mano del chico, sintió el calor en la suya y, cuando la mano del joven se posó en su cintura, ella respondió apoyando una en su hombro: Se dejó llevar. Los pies se movieron por sí solos, los cuerpos también y, por unos instantes, ambos se movieron por el pequeño espacio delimitado en el club, sus pies danzando al ritmo de un son que sólo ellos escuchaban. La maestría de Ishida con el baile era bastante notoria, pero la chica pelirroja era más que capaz de seguirle el ritmo... Y, en un momento dado, los cuerpos se unieron, y las miradas se cruzaron.

Se acercaron poco a poco... Los labios casi se rozaron... Pero, en ese instante, se separaron de golpe. La pelirroja fue el artífice.

**- ¿Inoue-san?**

**- No... No puedo hacerlo...**

**- Inoue-san...**

**- Lo siento, Ishida-kun. Te agradezco mucho que me dejases probarme el vestido, y me lo he pasado muy bien, pero... Yo... Kurosaki-kun...**

Lo único que Ishida hizo fue sonreir, y una de sus manos le acarició la mejilla.

**- No tienes que decirlo.**

**- ¿Ishida-kun?**

**- Inoue-san... Sé lo mucho que habéis tenido que pasar para estar juntos y sé que, sin importar lo mucho que lo desee, nunca podré ser Kurosaki. Pero aún así, he disfrutado con esto.**

**- Yo...**

**- Eh, no tienes que sentirlo. ¿Quién quiere ser como Kurosaki? Es un merluzo, y un cabezadura. Y además no tiene ni el menor gusto... Ni se me ocurriría querer estar en su lugar, aunque sé perfectamente que no podrías ser feliz con ningún otro.**

**- ... No lo sé, Ishida-kun.**

**- ¿Eh?**

**- Dices que Kurosaki-kun es el único que puede hacerme feliz. Y durante un año, yo también lo he pensado... Pero desde hace algún tiempo, no ha dejado de evitarme. Intento hablar con él, intento que estemos juntos, pero siempre ocurre algo que lo impide. Quiero pensar que no ocurre nada pero... Es muy duro. Y tú, Ishida-kun... Sé que siempre he podido apoyarme en ti, siempre, nunca me has...**

**- ¿Fallado?**

La chica asintió. Él sólo mostró una expresión seria.

**- ... Me alegra que pienses así, Inoue-san, pero... Por mucho que sea verdad, el mérito no es únicamente mío. Por más que me moleste admitirlo... ¿No fue Kurosaki el que fue a buscarte cuando te secuestraron los Arrancar? ¿No fue el que luchó contra enemigos mucho más poderosos sólo para asegurarse que estabas bien? Sé que yo lo acompañé, Inoue-san, pero él era el que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la Sociedad de Almas para rescatarte. Él fue el que se enfrentó a un enemigo superior, aún sabiendo que perdería... Y él fue el que volvió de la muerte para protegerte. De hecho, no parecía dispuesto a dejarle a ese tipo ninguna oportunidad de hacerte daño, incluso si eso implicaba eliminarlo de existencia... Traté de impedirle que lo eliminara, y ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió. Si no llega a ser por ese Espada, lo hubiese pagado muy caro... Y simplemente porque interpretó que me estaba entrometiendo en su intento de protegerte. Dime... ¿Crees que un tipo tan determinado por evitar que sufrieses cualquier daño podría querer herirte? Ambos sabemos que no. TÚ sabes que no.**

Ella simplemente se quedó en silencio.

**- Inoue... Me encantaría poder llevarte a lomos de mi corcel. Pero los dos sabemos que esta princesa ya tiene un caballero. Y ese brillante caballero no viste de blanco... Sino de negro.**

Al escuchar la respuesta de Ishida, la chica simplemente sonrió tristemente. Le dolía... Le dolía mucho, pero tenía razón. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de lamentarlo... Ishida-kun siempre había estado allí, siempre la había apoyado, siempre había cuidado de ella, tanto como el pelinaranja. Y, aún pudiendo aprovecharse, seguía protegiéndola. Como un caballero blanco. Un caballero al que quería... Pero no amaba.

Se levantó sobre las puntillas, y lo besó. Pero no fue un beso en los labios... Sino en la mejilla. Un beso que expresaba agradecimiento, más que amor. Con arrepentimiento en su corazón, Inoue deseó poder amarlos a ambos o, al menos, que en alguna vida, en otra vida, él pudiese corresponderla... Pero, al mismo tiempo, supo que no sería capaz. Si tuviese 5 vidas, las 5 vidas amaría a esa persona. Sin falta. Pero lo mismo sería si fuesen 10. 50. Una centena. Un millar. No importaba cuántas vidas viviese... Su corazón siempre le pertenecería a la misma persona.

Y él lo sabía.

**- Gracias, Ishida-kun...**

**- No es ningún problema. Que estés enamorada de él no significa que no pueda ayudarte cuando tienes problemas. Además, tengo mi orgullo: Él puede tener tu corazón. Pero yo siempre tendré tu agradecimiento. Y seré el responsable de hacerte ese vestido.**

La chica sonrió durante unos instantes, pero al escuchar las últimas palabras del joven, lo miró con incredulidad. Incredulidad de la que este pareció hacerse eco y a la que respondió agitando la mano levemente.

**- Que ni se te pase por la cabeza protestar, es un regalo. De cualquier modo, no es como si alguien pudiese lucir ese vestido tan bien como tú. Y siempre tengo un repuesto, por si acaso. La función saldrá igual de bien con un extra de menos.**

Quizá debería haber luchado, pero supo que sería inútil. Musitó un leve agradecimiento y, tras coger el resto de sus ropas, se dio la vuelta, marchándose en cuestión de unos instantes, mientras Ishida se quedaba estático. Sólo cuando se percató de que la chica ya se había marchado, su expresión cambió a una de seriedad mientras miraba hacia atrás, de reojo... Una sonrisilla ligera apareció en sus labios.

**- Qué tipo más problemático eres, Kurosaki... Más te vale que todo esto valga la pena... No la hagas llorar.**

Y el silencio volvió a hacerse mientras las luces del club de costura se apagaban.

El sexto día.

Ya sólo faltaba uno para que se acabase el plazo que se había impuesto. En un solo día más, sabría si la relación tenía futuro... O si todo se había acabado.

Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de aguantar la tentación: Había vuelto a hablar con él o, al menos, a intentarlo. Después de la clase, había pedido que se encontrasen y él, casi más por obligación que por verdaderas ganas, parecía haber aceptado: Por unos momentos, la chica pensó que todo se habría arreglado pero, cuando volvió a pedirle que hablasen, o saliesen a algún sitio juntos, como habían hecho tantas veces antes, sólo recibió el hielo de una mirada firme mientras el chico dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado.

**- Lo siento, Inoue... Hoy no puede ser. Tengo que ayudar a mi padre en la consulta. Espero que lo entiendas.**

No. No lo entendía. Pero, pese a ello, pese a que otra vez su corazón se había vuelto a romper, simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza... Vio al chico marcharse nuevamente dejándola atrás, y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que abandonó el aula. Sólo cuando hubo desaparecido, ella cerró los ojos: Unas tímidas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero no permitiría que nadie las viese... En su lugar, esperó a que saliesen y, una vez no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar, salió del instituto. Esta vez, sin embargo, sus pasos no se dirigieron hacia el lugar habitual: No había estado comiendo bien durante los últimos días y un poco modesto sonido, procedente de su estómago, le indicó que no iba a tolerar la situación mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo, tampoco deseaba cocinar, así que escogió la opción más lógica y, tras comprobar que tenía el dinero suficiente, se dirigió hacia el centro comercial de Karakura.

El viaje se hizo largo, eterno. El metro no solía estar demasiado lleno a aquellas horas pero aquel día, por alguna razón, había una enorme cantidad de gente en el mismo, tanta, que la chica tuvo que pegarse a una pared para poder respirar de una forma mínimamente cómoda. Pudo sentir varias miradas sobre ella, algo que era habitual: Algunos eran chicos de su edad que hablaban a sus espaldas, otros, hombres mayores, incluso vio a uno del que, nada más acercarse, pudo percibir un notable hedor a alcohol. Miró hacia otro lado, deseando que se fuese, pero a medida que las paradas se sucedían, y el metro se vaciaba, el hombre alcoholizado era más insistente en sus intentos. Cada vez se acercaba más y, en un momento dado, notó una de sus manos rozarle el muslo, lo que la alarmó... Aunque no le dio importancia la primera vez, pues podía haber sido accidental, la segunda fue más atrevida y, cuando la otra mano del hombre fue a dirigirse hacia su baja espalda, la chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente para tratar de zafarse, pero la mano del hombre le rodeó por la espalda y lo siguiente que notó fue su aliento cerca del cuello.

Apestaba. Hedía. Intentó librarse gentilmente, intentó pedirle que se apartase, pero cuando sus intentos fueron cada vez más abrasivos, se dispuso a gritar: Pero entonces, se fijó en la mano del hombre. Llevaba un pañuelo empapado de algo y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la había aferrado del brazo, inmovilizándola. Intentó librarse, pero era mucho más fuerte que ella. El paño se acercaba a su nariz y ya podía hacerse eco del fuerte olor... Cuando una mano de piel oscura rodeó la del hombre, y la apartó.

**- ¿Qgué pasa?**

**- Está muy cerca de esa chica, señor. Por favor, apártese. La está molestando.**

**- Yo hago lo que me da la gana, chico. Ahoga lággate y déjame...**

Pero no se lo permitió. Apretó el puño, y el hombre se retorció ligeramente de dolor, liberando un poco su agarre sobre la chica.

**- Lo repetiré de nuevo, señor. Déjela en paz.**

**- ¿Bero gué goño? ¿Guién eres dú y gué...?**

Pero no pudo acabar la frase. Antes de que se diese cuenta, estaba apoyado en una de las paredes, como un peso muerto, y roncaba pesadamente, algo que sorprendió bastante al chico alto... La joven pelirroja había sido la responsable, previo golpe suave a la nuca, de dejarlo inconsciente. No había querido llegar a eso, y era obvio que se había hecho daño en la mano, pero una vez se vio algo libre del intento de agarre, lo vio como la única salida posible. La sorpresa del gigante moreno era bastante evidente.

**- ... Ha sido un buen golpe, Inoue.**

La chica, que se estaba preocupando por dejar al hombre sentado en uno de los asientos libres como buenamente podía, sólo asintió.

**- Gracias, Sado-kun.**

**- No hay por qué darlas. Pero aún así, me sorprende... Tatsuki-san decía que eras muy buena en Kárate, es extraño que no hayas podido zafarte sola. No he intervenido antes porque pensaba que podrías hacerlo...**

**- Lo sé, Sado-kun... No estaba muy atenta. Lo siento mucho... Si no hubieses estado...**

El gigantón moreno se limitó a suspirar.

**- No deberías engañarte a ti misma. Podrías haberte ocupado de él tú misma, si hubiese sido absolutamente necesario... Pero siempre has sido muy amable. Si no te has librado antes de él, es porque le habrías hecho daño.**

La había calado, y se limitó a sonreir levemente. Sólo entonces se fijó en una enorme saca que el gigantón llevaba a la espalda, colgada por una tira que le cruzaba el pecho. La curiosidad fue bastante grande, pero el joven se adelantó cuando se fijó en cómo lo miraba.

**- Peluches. Al Abuelo le gustaban.**

Vaya... ¿Regalos para su abuelo? La chica sonrió tranquilamente. Sado-kun siempre había sido un joven bastante amable, aunque inicialmente le daba un poco de miedo... Y además, era el mejor amigo de Kurosaki-kun. Aunque pensar en ello la hizo ponerse un poco triste, el joven mexicano se percató de ello y le puso una mano en el hombro con tranquilidad, antes de sonreir muy levemente.

**- Me tengo que bajar aquí, Inoue. Cuídate. Y... feliz aniversario. Es mañana, creo, ¿verdad?.**

Era cierto. Lo había olvidado con todo aquello... Pero antes de poder decir nada, el metro se detuvo, y el joven bajó del mismo. La chica siguió un par de paradas más, con el resto del trayecto siendo increiblemente tranquilo, pasando por lugares levemente oscuros hasta que las luces del centro casi la deslumbraron, haciéndola sonreir levemente... Su aniversario. Todavía recordaba perfectamente cómo había sido la declaración de Ichigo, y los buenos ratos que habían pasado en el centro comercial.

Miró por la ventana, pronto llegarían a la parada... Cerró los ojos. Y, cuando, los abrió, vio algo que la sorprendió. Notó que algo se rompía.

Kurosaki-kun... Kuchiki-san... Estaban saliendo de una tienda. Juntos.

De repente, perdió las fuerzas. ¿Por qué estaba Kurosaki-kun allí? Creyó que estaría ayudando a su padre en la consulta. En cualquier otra circunstancia, ver a su novio con Rukia no le habría preocupado, después de todo, eran buenos amigos, era algo que ella misma veía... Pero de repente, todo cobró un nuevo sentido: Las veces que Ichigo la evitaba, que le hubiese mentido, y verlo con Rukia. Todo empezó a encajar en una especie de puzzle macabro del que nunca hubiese querido ver las piezas, pero aún así, se mostraban ante ella, se regodeaban en su cara.

Tenía que haber una explicación, sabía que tenía que haberla... O, al menos, una parte de ella lo sabía. Pero aquella parte no fue capaz de salir, no fue capaz de hacerla creer: Se limitó a encogerse en su asiento, y el metro pasó aquella parada, como pasaría otras tantas antes de detenerse por fin.

En aquel momento, no quería parar. Aunque quisiese, no sabría dónde hacerlo. Sólo quería alejarse todo lo posible y esperar a que el dolor se fuese. No le importaba que Ichigo estuviese con Rukia. No le importaba que su amigo saliese con una de sus mejores amigas.

Pero que le hubiese mentido... La desgarraba. Y, cuando finalmente llegó a la misma estación de la que había salido, su cuerpo se movió casi por inercia. Había perdido todo el apetito. Sólo quería llegar a casa, enredarse bajo las mantas... Y llorar. Sólo llorar.

Se había acabado. Todo se había acabado.

El día que amaneció después de aquella noche llena de lágrimas se suponía que sería el último, pero ella sabía que el tiempo ya se había acabado. Ichigo no volvería. Las inseguridades que creía haber dejado atrás, los miedos... Todos habían vuelto de golpe. Se sentía sola y, aunque su teléfono no había dejado de sonar durante toda la mañana, no había tenido fuerzas para cogerlo: Había desayunado, había estudiado, visto la televisión, y leído, pero todo había sido por inercia, como si algo o alguien estuviese mirando sus hilos. Sentada en su sofá, con las piernas encogidas y el rostro enterrado entre las rodillas, miró una vez, y otra, y luego otra, el vestido que Ishida-kun le había regalado. Era hermoso. Era muy hermoso. Se lo puso. Y una parte de ella, se imaginó bailando con Kurosaki-kun llevándolo.

Era como quería pasar su aniversario. Los dos juntos. No hubiese necesitado el vestido. No hubiese necesitado, ni siquiera, una fiesta. No necesitaba nada... Sólo a él, para que aquel día fuese especial. Y, sin embargo, justo era eso lo que no tenía. Él. Lo único que le daba sentido a aquello.

Las ganas de llorar volvían a atenazarla con fuerza, casi impidiéndole respirar. Así habría sido si la puerta no hubiese sonado en ese instante... Aunque privada de fuerzas, la chica pelirroja se forzó a levantarse y, andando a paso lento, abrió la puerta, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, no había nadie allí. Miró hacia los lados, con curiosidad, hasta que un sobre llamó su atención, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

" _**Tenemos a Kurosaki Ichigo. Si quieres volver a verlo, ven a la dirección indicada. Hazlo sola, llevando ese vestido... O habrá consecuencias. "**_

No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse si aquello era o no cierto, si era verdad o si no. Sus piernas se movieron solas y, en cuestión de unos instantes, se encontraba recorriendo las calles de Karakura a una dirección que no estaba segura de conocer, siguiendo las órdenes de no sabía quién... La experiencia le dictaba que era una locura, que posiblemente fuese una trampa a la que se estaba dirigiendo de cabeza y, sin embargo, sus pasos no se detenían. Trató de razonar. Trató de convencerse de que no podían haberlo cogido, trató de averiguar QUIÉN habría podido y, también, qué pasaría después.

Pero su corazón sabía que todo aquello no importaba. Nada más importaba.

Y llegó. Era un almacén abandonado, a las afueras de Karakura, al que solía llamarse "El Almacén Encantado". Ichigo y ella habían ido alguna vez al lugar, sólo para saber si los rumores eran ciertos y, en una ocasión, habían hablado de lo que les gustaría hacer cuando su relación avanzase. Ella, medio en broma, y medio en serio, había dicho que le hubiese gustado celebrar allí el día de San Valentín, hacer un picnic quizá...

Cuando tenía en cuenta todo lo ocurrido, y aquello, era casi una broma cruel. Pero, pese a ello, entró con el vestido... Y, nada más dar un paso dentro del almacén, sintió la puerta cerrarse tras ella, y la oscuridad rodearla por completo: Sus ojos intentaron adaptarse a la misma, pero le fue imposible y tuvo que empezar a caminar a tientas. Los únicos sonidos que se oían eran sus pasos mientras avanzaba... Y así fue, hasta que algo le llamó la atención, haciéndole subir la vista. Una voz.

**- No des un paso más, Orihime Inoue.**

La voz se le hacía familiar, pero no conseguía adivinar su interlocutor. Quiso hablar, pero la voz la cortó.

**- Kurosaki Ichigo está a salvo. Has venido aquí a verle, cumpliendo las condiciones, pero aún no es suficiente. Orihime Inoue, tengo una pregunta que hacerte: ¿Qué día es hoy?**

Se extrañó. La voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar: Parecía femenina, pero demasiado ronca para poder decirlo a ciencia cierta... Lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante y responder.

**- Es Mar...**

**- No es eso a lo que me refiero, lo sabes bien. El Martes es sólo un nombre sin significado. No es lo que para ti significa este día. Te lo repito de nuevo, Orihime Inoue: ¿Qué día es hoy?**

Tragó saliva. ¿Qué tenía que decir...? Pensó durante unos instantes hasta que se le ocurrió una posible respuesta.

**- Hoy... Ha pasado un año... Desde que Kurosaki-kun...**

Unos murmullos se dejaron escuchar, una risa leve que fue cortada al momento. En la oscuridad, la ceja de Orihime se levantó, preguntándose lo que ocurría, cuando escuchó un golpe y un quejido... Una voz muy parecida a la que había estado hablando se escuchó, pero apenas inteligible, y luego un carraspeo. La voz volvió a oirse, claramente.

**- Es correcto, Inoue Orihime. Ha pasado un año desde que Kurosaki Ichigo confesó su amor por ti. ¡Habéis pasado un año lleno de dicha y, aunque los últimos días han sido duros, la fuerza de vuestro amor te ha llevado aquí incluso cuando no sabías nada más! ¡¡Inoue Orihime, has probado tu amor!! Ahora, avanza 10 pasos...**

Cada vez más intrigada, la chica obedeció. Un paso. Otro. Un tercero, un quinto. Y al final, el décimo.

Y en ese momento, el lugar estalló en luz...

Frente a ella, tras ella, y a los laterales, se hallaban todos sus amigos: Engalanados con vestidos de fiesta que había jurado ver antes, todos, desde el primero hasta el último, esperaban distribuidos por una habitación que para nada se parecía al interior de un almacén. La decoración, aunque modesta, era hermosa y, cuando se pudo dar cuenta, vio que del techo caían lo que parecían ser pétalos de cerezo... Si le hubiesen preguntado, habría dicho que se encontraba no en un almacén, sino en la recepción de un gran castillo. La iluminación, que provenía de unos focos, era tenue, pero suficiente en los lugares adecuados... Y, cuando pudo recuperarse, y observó hacia arriba, un grito de "Sorpresa", casi la ensordeció.

Enseguida entendió por qué le sonaba la voz.

**- ¡Ma...Matsumoto-san!**

Aunque ella no parecía dispuesta a abandonar la fiesta tan pronto.

**- ¡No! ¡La mujer que conoces como Rangiku Matsumoto no existe! ¡Yo soy la Reina de las Sorpresas! ¡Inoue Orihime, tú que has superado las pruebas del amor, has ganado el derecho a pedir un deseo! ¡Pide lo que quieras... Y te será concedido!**

Estaba demasiado sorprendida para articular palabra. No sabía qué decir... No sabía qué pedir... Kurosaki-kun.

**- Inoue... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No sabes lo que quieres?**

Una mano se apoyó sobre ella desde atrás y la chica, aunque alarmada durante unos instantes, se giró para ver a la persona en cuestión: Era una chica menuda, de cabellos negros y ojos violáceos, que la miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, ataviada con un vestido de fiesta precioso, de color azul, y acompañada por un hombre de cabellos rojizos que vestía uno de color negro, muy similar a un esmóquin. Podía reconocer a ambos, incluso cuando el segundo llevaba el largo pelo recogido en una cola de caballo baja en vez de su clásica cola hacia arriba, incluso cuando la chica de cabellos violáceos tenía el pelo recogido al estilo chino... Pero estaba tan sorprendida que, tras parpadear un par de veces, sólo pudo musitar dos palabras.

**- K... ¡Kuchiki-san!**

Ella simplemente la miró con seriedad.

**- Inoue... Sabes lo que tienes que pedir. ¿Por qué no lo haces? Vamos, quizá se conceda.**

Al escucharla, sólo pudo mirarla tristemente.

**- Pero... Kuchiki-san... Yo quiero que tú y Kurosaki-kun seais felices. Yo no...**

La joven se sorprendió por unos instantes.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir que con que yo e Ichi...? **

Inoue simplemente bajó la mirada pero ella suspiró. Un instante después le respondió con una mirada comprensiva, haciéndola alzar el rostro para mirarla.

**- No te preocupes por Ichigo y, en cuanto a mí... Me va bastante bien, como puedes ver por el merluzo de mi lado. Esta es tu fiesta. Vamos, pide tu deseo...**

Ella los miró. Se sorprendió. Aunque la mirada de Abarai-kun cuando su amiga se refirió a ella como un "merluzo" fue más que evidentemente sarcástica, enseguida fue apaciguado cuando su mano fue rodeada por la de la chica más pequeña, que miraba a la pelirroja con un gesto, esperando que hiciese lo que tenía que hacer... Varias miradas más se centraron sobre ella y, aunque dubitativa, acabó mirando hacia adelante, tragando saliva.

**- Yo... Mi deseo es...**

Se hizo el silencio. Pasaron los segundos, quizá minutos.

**- Mi deseo es que Kurosaki-kun sea feliz. Todo este año que hemos estado juntos ha sido un sueño del que nunca quise despertar... Pero lo entiendo. Si él no siente lo que yo, lo comprendo. No puedo atarlo a lo que yo quiera... Lo único que deseo es que Kurosaki-kun sea feliz con la persona que ame. Quiero que pueda sonreir sin preocuparse por nada. Quiero que sea libre para hacer lo que más le guste, que esté bien pase lo que pase... Quiero que Kurosaki-kun haga lo que le hace feliz a él... Y si... Para ser feliz, debemos estar separados... Lo aceptaré. Lo... Lo amo.**

A medida que hablaba, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Sollozó, y los sollozos llenaron el lugar que, de pronto, había quedado en silencio...

Sólo lo rompió el sonido de los pasos.

Más cerca. Cada vez más.

Y, finalmente, una mano se apoyó en su cadera, y la otra en su mentón: La mirada que había estado baja fue forzada a subir y los ojos grisáceos, humedecidos, fueron forzados a mirar en unos ojos de color castaño. Los cabellos de color rojizo fueron mesados después por una mano fuerte a la par que suave, y ella cerró los ojos para sentirla, aunque sólo fuese una ilusión, aunque todo fuese a acabarse tan pronto abriese los ojos. Sintió el aliento cercano, un aliento similar y un aroma a fresas que conocía... Primero en su cuello y, luego, cerca de su oreja derecha.

Por fin, el clímax.

**- Deseo concedido.**

Unos labios sellaron los suyos, y sus ojos se abrieron más que nunca. Se mantuvieron abiertos durante unos instantes hasta que se cerraron y su cuerpo se apoyó sobre el del otro joven, entregándose a aquel beso: El lugar que había estado en silencio absoluto estalló en vítores y la oscuridad que había rodeado el punto en que se encontraba se vio disipada cuando un foco los alumbró a ambos. Él, llevando un vestido de fiesta blanco, un vestido que había visto previamente en una de las aulas, aunque sólo fuese un boceto... Ella, llevando el vestido que Ishida-kun le había dado.

Pétalos caían sobre ellos, en una nevada suave y tranquila, desde algún lugar en el techo, y decoraciones que antes había visto en una revista se aparecieron colgando del techo, del mismo modo que lo hicieron peluches representándolos a ella y a su amado, sumidos en un beso. Y, para cuando se separó, apenas sí podía creérselo. Sin embargo, los ojos castaños miraron en los de ella, y una sonrisa dulce se mostró.

**- Lo siento, Inoue... Quería que fuese una sorpresa. En ningún momento quise hacerte daño.**

Pero ella estaba enfadada. Había estado asustada. Había temido. Había llorado... ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Todo el miedo. Toda la duda... Empezó a golpearle en el pecho.

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? Creía que te pasaba algo. Estaba preocupada... No sabía lo que te ocurría... No sabía por qué me evitabas... No... No sabía...**

**- Si aún te quería...**

Se vio silenciada.

**- Lo siento. Sé que no he sido justo, Inoue... No... No sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo decirlo. Quería darte una sorpresa, pero sabía que si estábamos juntos, acabarías dándote cuenta, o que no podría esperar... Quería que todo fuese perfecto. No sabía que ibas a pasarlo tan mal... Y sé que probablemente nada de lo que haga vaya a compensarte. Lo sé... Pero, aún así, déjame intentarlo...**

No esperó una respuesta. El joven se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y ella lo miró.

**- Inoue Orihime... He estado mucho tiempo pensando en qué iba a decirte, y cómo iba a hacerlo. He llegado a extremos que no pensé que podría para asegurarme de que todo fuese perfecto y, al intentarlo, te he hecho daño. Sé que no puedo pedirte perdón y que, incluso si pudiese, tú no tendrías por qué dármelo... Pero también sé que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, cuántos años viva o cuantos días pase a tu lado. Puede que llegue el día que mis ojos ya no vean, o que mis huesos no puedan sostenerme. Pero nunca, jamás, llegará el día en que mi corazón deje de latir por ti. Cada día a tu lado será una memoria, y cada memoria un tesoro que guardaré con celo. Y sé que no importa cuánto lo adorne, o qué palabras bonitas use... Sé que, en el fondo, sólo soy un cabezadura que sólo sabe pelear. Y sé que alguien como tú tendría que estar muy loca para aceptar a alguien como yo. Pero, aún así, sé que tengo que pedirlo ahora, o jamás podré hacerlo... Inoue Orihime... Lo que intento decirte es...**

El silencio se hizo. Sólo el rebuscar en un bolsillo se escuchó.

**- ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?**

Y algo explotó.

En su interior, los sentimientos que habían luchado por salir se agolparon, revolucionaron, y encontraron sólo una forma de escapar: Las lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro, los sollozos que precedieron, incrédulos, a la visión de aquel anillo y el significado que conllevaba. Y las manos se movieron. Y los rostros se alzaron. Y los labios se juntaron. Y mil voces vitorearon al unísono, pues aquellos corazones que latían en cuerpos separados se hicieron, nuevamente, uno. Ante las miradas de todos aquellos que los querían, las dos mitades de un ser largo tiempo atrás separadas volvieron a juntarse, y todo fue júbilo.

Y danzaron. Y sus pies se movieron en armonía. Y la música les rodeó, una música compuesta tanto por los instrumentos como por la armonía de las felicitaciones. Como en un cuento de hadas, la princesa y su caballero negro danzaban y lo hacían ante la vista, las sonrisas y lágrimas, de cuantos los amaban, sus corazones se acompasaban, y sus cuerpos se mezclaban, sus respiraciones se combinaban. Los labios volvieron a unirse y todo fue júbilo, pues aquel no era un final, sino un comienzo.

15 o 20 vidas, era irrelevante. No importaba cuántas, aquello estaba destinado a repetirse una, 100, mil veces. Pues en todas ellas, vibraba un mismo destino, les movía una misma razón... Eran, y siempre fueron...

_"**Acepto"**_

Un mismo corazón.


End file.
